Any Other Way
by Konaxookami
Summary: Another few sips of your drink and you feel strands of silken raven hair brush against your face as she levels a light kiss against your cheek. Once you allow her to, you've found that Miss Kanaya Maryam can become extremely affectionate and physical.


More Homestuck? Damn though if I can't help myself. I love me these classy lesbians...Kanaya and Rose are darling together and I cannot help but love them. This was so cathartic to write, and I was giggling all the way through. Post-Sburb to boot, minus Rose's grimdark-ness, but Kanaya is still a glowing rainbow drinker, just not so bright as she once was, since she lives on Earth now. -nodnod-

Ignore my general headcanons that appear, if they don't suit you, and if you don't support this ship...well, go find Nepeta and look at the shipping all to find some OTHER ship to read about, since she has so many to choose from.

Also, this is un-betaed, but edited. Though there are always things that find their way through the process...ignore them if you will, most of them are hardly noticeable. I don't own this series either. If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now, I'd be working on the EoA5 flash. That being said, these two girls belong to Hussie.

**Any Other Way**

* * *

><p>"Rose?"<p>

You feel a sense of goose bumps rise over your skin at her voice. This is not normal for you. Your brother would surely scoff at all these strange emotion that bubbles up in your chest when you are anywhere near this woman. It would frighten you as well as make you shiver-

"Would you like some tea?"

If you didn't enjoy her company so much. You glance up at her face, luminescent in the low light of the living room. You smirk, answering her gentle smile with snark, as per your normal rituals. "I would appreciate that," you admit, offering a hand out to take the cup and saucer that she held out to you. Your fingers brush momentarily and you feel a shock jump between them, and it is only practice that keeps your hand from jerking away and spilling tea all over the rug.

"I've added a smidge of that alcoholic beverage you are so fond of," she adds as she sits on the loveseat next to you, folding her legs gracefully under her skirt, the very image of a proper woman.

"Is your intent to perhaps lower my inhibitions so that I will be more susceptible to your feminine wiles?" you taunt, nonetheless taking a sip and sighing in content as the mixtures of the herbs and alcohol warms your body, "You'll need a bit more than a smidge to get me to that level of tipsiness,"

She laughs, and for a split second you liken it to the sound of chiming bells before it tapers off into something quieter, "I simply noticed that you were acting peculiarly this morning. I thought perhaps you were feeling under the weather?" She leans towards you, a hand reaching for your cheek, but stopping half way, caught between wanting to respect your space and her desire to coddle.

"You are getting better at all these Earth idioms now, aren't you? Soon I won't be able to confuse you by saying it's raining cats and dogs out and having you run outside to save the poor animals from falling to their deaths," A scoff and a light tinge of jade colors the woman's cheeks before she frowns; an altogether lovely expression with her eyebrows all scrunched up and worried.

"You are trying to avoid to question by embarrassing me Rose. I assure you it will not work this time," this time her hand does connect with you face and you have to suppress the urge to lean into its soft warmth. Damn her and those hands. How could someone who had spent her days wielding a chainsaw and creating clothing for everyone she knew have such soft hands?

"While your concern is appreciated, it is unfounded," you press, this time taking her hand in the one that is not holding the cup and fold it back in her lap, "I'm only feeling a little tired, is all," you assure, taking another sip of this tea. It's something she quite good at, you admit, brewing tea that is not only aromic, but flavorful. It's something you encourage her to pursue not only so you may enjoy the fruits of her labor, but because her scent is altogether much more pleasing with the faint whiff of rosehip or lavender. Not to say that she does not already have an intoxicating smell to her. No. There is something about trolls that makes their scent a complete experience.

You understands completely now why a Miss Terezi Pyrope is so addicted to tastes and smells. Trolls each smell wonderful in their own unique way.

"Are you-" you cut her off before she can go on a tirade about her health.

"Kanaya, drop it," you are firm and the hands in her lap twist some, before you sigh and give in to her altogether adorable countenance. Honestly. It should not be legal for a person to be so sincere in the face of such sarcasm and wit. "Sit with me," you request, leaning into her side softly, a light smirk tugging at your lips when her arms almost automatically wrap around your hips and pull you closer. You used to hate being shorter than half of the trolls.

Now you enjoy how well you fit in her arms when the mood strikes you.

Another few sips of your drink and you feel strands of silken raven hair brush against your face, "Will I have to wait until you finish you tea to hear your response or will you be prompt in answering me?" she murmurs and levels a light kiss against your cheek. Once you allow her to, you've found that Miss Kanaya Maryam can become extremely affectionate and physical.

You are certain you wouldn't have her any other way.

"No, I'll try to be brief so that you may question me with your walls of text before I run out of tea and therefore patience," you muse, taking another small sip. She shifts you closer, already a apt listener, waiting for you to speak your problems.

"I suppose it is because I came to realize this week was around my mother's birthday," you answer quietly, waiting for Kanaya to question further. It is something she is fond of, making people elaborate. It's part of why she is considered such a good mediator.

"Oh," is all you get though, a exhalation of breath against your throat that sends tingles down your spine, but nevertheless is nothing like the normal Kanaya you are so very fond of.

"Just 'oh'? No obscene amounts of questions pertaining to how I may or may not be affected by the loss of my mother or whether I may be depressed because of a lack of adult guidance?" Rose craned her neck to gaze into jade irises that were calm and understanding. Damn her and those eyes. It's hard to pretend to be haughty with someone who is so unabashedly endearing.

A gentle smile quirked her lips and you can't help but feel tricked, "I was waiting for you to elaborate," she assures, "Since I only have until your tea runs out. But since you have kindly started me on a path, are you upset she is not around any longer?" she is gentle in her approach, and her embrace shifts so she is almost spooning you on the loveseat. It's far too comfortable and warm for you to be a properly flighty broad, so you'll just play it softly, just like you always ends up with Kanaya.

"I'm not sure," you trace the rim of you tea cup and ponder the idea, "Honestly? I knew she was trying hard to be a good mother. I mean, looking back, she wasn't a _bad_ mother but I just took everything the wrong way, and couldn't appreciate what she'd done for me," a frown, "I suppose I wish I could go back and thank her, tell her I'm sorry I thought she was such an enormously flighty broad," You think for a moment that the saying, 'like mother, like daughter' is extremely apt for the situation at hand, since you are now realizing just how flighty you became under her wing.

"That is natural I assume. Everyone has things they wish they could have done in the past that they can no longer alter in the present or future," Kanaya's voice is like a low hum in her chest and it echoes against Rose's back. You love the way her voice drops when you arm her arms, as if she doesn't wish to disturb you with her talking and thus lowers her voice.

It's another facet of her kind and wonderful self you happen to love.

You smile slightly behind the rim of the tea cup that has raised to your lips, "That's more like you. Long winded and exhausting to dissect," you lean back into the soft curve of her chest and abdomen and close your eyes. "Your voice is lovely to listen to,"

You are rewarded with a light kiss on the cheek, "Your compliments are always so wonderful to hear," she mutters, pleased and happy, if the light heat in her cheek in anything to go by. You drain the last of your tea and place the cup aside, turning in her arms to face her completely.

There has always been a certain softness to this face, no matter how upset she gets. You think maybe it is because you have never seen her truly angry at you in your lifetime. You know that Eridan is fidgety around her, and even Vriska, her moirail, is cautious of angering her. Still though, when Kanaya is being endearing like now her face is heartbreakingly beautiful and open.

"Darling, how do you put up with me?" you murmur, leaning towards her face, tasting her sweet breath on the air.

"It is never 'putting up' with you dearest Rose," she insists, closing the space between your lips and spreading warmth through your bodies. It is deliciously cozy on the couch, the tea and alcohol running through your system and a heat pooling in your abdomen as sharp fangs nip at your lips.

"Kanaya?" You whisper her name against her lips as she presses forward for another kiss.

She hums, vibrating every connected part of your bodies, "Yes dear Rose?"

"Perhaps I should amend my earlier statement," you muse, letting your eyes slid shut as her lips caress down the side of your neck gracefully.

"Oh?" she nips gently at your collarbone, trying to shift you upwards so she can get access to more of your collarbone and sternum.

"It would seem that your hardly spiked tea has actually allowed you to inebriate me enough to make a pass on me," you tease and her laughter is music to your ears. She looks you in the eyes, all the sudden silly and loving at the same time, amused and pleased at your revelation.

"Darling Rose, if that is the case I do believe I shall be making you more tea in the near future," she answered fondly, pressing a light kiss to your lips, leaving them tingling. Her cheeks are flushed a pretty jade as she pulls back, yours an equally nice shade of pink you imagine. "I do believe I am hopelessly flushed for you Rose Lalonde," she professes quietly, but with all the sincerity in the world.

You smile, leaving all the flightiness of the broad you normally are behind and cup her cheeks in your palms, "And I am entirely in love with you Kanaya Maryam," you answer, the statement, though so different than the one she has uttered, causes the heat in Kanaya's eyes to melt and simmer to pure adoration as she gazes at you. Your matesprit is hopelessly sappy, you've come to realize over time, and she relishes every moment that you bequest her urging to remind her that your affections have not wavered. You smile into the kiss she presses to your lips.

You wouldn't have Kanaya Maryam any other way.

* * *

><p>Pointless, pointless fluff and snarky conversation for the sake of fluff and snarky conversations. I do love Kanaya and her longwindedness dearly. Even Rose's snark has a dear place in my heart. But what do you think-I've tried this now, should I attempt it again? Try some other ships? God knows I've got plenty I will gladly go down with. Or should I just stop rambling like a fool and ask you to just review? I'll do that. Please leave me a review if you were fond of this, it helps the writer get through those awful days, and tells me you want to see more. With no response I figure no one cares. Thank you as always for reading though!<p>

**~konaxookami**


End file.
